Through the Camera and Into the Picture
by Cassandra Flavius
Summary: LAST PART UP! Serena is a “Wedding Paparazzi” in fact she’s the best one around! Her life consists basically of sneaking about photographing weddings, until she meets Lord Darien… Will she dare to change her life style and actually let him in?
1. The Wedding: Raye and Chad

Title: Through the Camera and Into the Picture Part 1:1 By: Ami D'Aqua Email: ami_daqua@hotmail.com Series: Sailor Moon Rating: PG-12  
  
Summary: Serena is a "Wedding Paparazzi"; in fact she's the best one around! Her life consists basically of sneaking about photographing weddings, until she meets Lord Darien. Will she dare to change her life style and actually let him in?  
  
Author's Note: I got a bit of a long writer's block on Missing Life, so do forgive and I'll forgive you for not wanting to read it anymore. Got inspired by a wedding.  
  
Disclaimers: don't own etc, etc .yeah you know the rest.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ The Wedding: Raye and Chad ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chick Bride! Oh baby! Serena jumped as she read a note from her boss; she was to go to the famous Raye Hino's wedding! It was to be a huge public event and the world's most famous magazines and other media were going to be there. Serena, of all others that worked for Chick Bride was to go to the wedding! Of course it wasn't the first superstar, or royal wedding she'd photographed, and it was much more fun when she sneaked into such parties, but Mina's note was a proof that she was a good photographer and critic- one more reason for her to believe that she could succeed as a free lance fashion reporter without ever having attended a course on journalism.  
  
The day was warm; the cathedral crowded; the people excitedly envious. Serena discretely drew away from the crowd of journalists and photographers and wandered among the guests occasionally take pictures of a few well dressed or horribly dressed people. She finally came close enough to the cathedral door to enter. The wedding was still two hours off, but Serena stepped inside decidedly.  
  
She has spent a month researching the cathedral, studying its balconies and views. The purpose of this tremendous work was to find a place where she could get the best view of the whole ceremony, and especially the bride and the groom. These were to be some of her best wedding pictures!  
  
She quietly slipped up the staircase to the second floor. Now she dedicated her time to find the stair which lead to the organ floor. That was not a terribly hard task, as there were only two doors around the U-shaped balcony of this neo-gothic cathedral. She walked across the empty balcony with rows of benches to the door. She knew that the second door, just above the altar was only for the priests. She was more familiar with churches than the average photographer. Once in front of the door, she pressed the old, yet shiny brass handle; the door was locked. She pulled a pin off her hair and put it thought the keyhole. Life experience had taught her how to unlock things with nothing more than a hair pin. This lock was not especially difficult- it was quite easy; only took less than a minute to unlock! - After all it was several centuries old.  
  
She opened the door and climbed the stairs up to a smaller balcony with a humongous golden organ on the opposite end of the altar going from wall to wall. This ensured her that the organist would certainly not see her lurking about with her cameras. She smiled; this didn't give her an adrenaline kick like when she had to sneak into churches, cathedrals, gardens to obtain pictures of royal or celebrity weddings. She thought of Mina, her boss, that she was right when she called Serena for a "wedding paparazzi", although she personally preferred to call herself a "wedding photographer at her own rights".  
  
She studied her view when the journalists started to arrive and hour after she had installed herself at her outlook point. She took a few practice pictures on the journalists, mainly to be sure that her view of the cathedral was clear, and accidentally caught one of the world's most famous photographers picking his nose. She would save that picture and patiently waited the rest of the hour, until the guests appeared.  
  
As her wristwatch ticked closed and closer to midday on that heavenly Sunday, Serena took her position along the balcony and prepared herself to see the world through limited, zoomed glass lenses. The first guests made their appearances; some elegantly dressed and others extravagantly. She took pictures and smiled producing a small block from her fitting, diluted blue blazer. Without looking down, she wrote down keywords: "peacock", "penguin", "bad hair-day" and many others. From time to time she removed the camera off her eyes, and changed the film roll. She had her best views of the arriving people down an instinct now, and it was about time for the groom made his entrance.  
  
"Water combed hair, yet unshaved- might set the fashion!" She took a few shots of him and searched the standing crowd through her camera. She passed an old lady with a horrible peach dress, and blue haired elegantly dressed young woman, and right beside her was the most dashing vision! A very handsome, utterly well dressed man with striking hair. so black that it gave deep blue reflections. She lost herself for a few minutes engrossed with photographing the man. It was very rare to see a so well dressed man, quite extraordinary actually. His clothes were definitely of dire material and exquisite tailor-ship, however, the suit itself was a classical tuxedo with no modern fashion additions. It had a certain distinction that differed from the mass fabricated ones: it fitted him perfectly, the costure was excellent, and it was so well ironed! These were little details that only people interested in the subject could notice; the untrained eyes only thought of his costume as a normal, old fashioned, boring tuxedo.  
  
The organ sounded! Serena instinctively swept the camera from the gentleman to the door. She had not even noticed when the organist had arrived, she felt lucky that he didn't see her. But obviously, she knew quite well that the organist as well as anyone else from church was so very occupied with his own meditations that he would scarcely have noticed her. But the organ played on, and her camera was waiting for the bride.  
  
A beautiful raved headed woman entered the cathedral. The dress reminded Serena of the Rococo Period, with a skirt of an outrageous diameter decorated with pink roses and peals. The dress, a corset, lifted her burst very well matched the skirt but perhaps the also had diamonds embroidered too. The junction of the shoulders and the arms were decorated with satin flowers; her hair done up in a complicated style and carrying a glittering tiara and an embroidered veil that covered her face. On her neck rested an expensive, but in Serena's opinion quite inadequate, all diamond necklace.  
  
Every detail of the bride's entrance was perfectly captured in the two dimensions of Serena's film rolls. She admitted that Raye's voice was heavenly, and was proud of owning all her CDs, but the singer needed a desperate fashion advice- especially if she was marrying into a noble family. Amidst her contemplation Serena captured the exchange of ring and the kiss and the earlier parts of the lengthened Catholic wedding ceremony.  
  
Meanwhile, two stories down a gentleman could not contain the effects of boredom produced by the priest when he uttered his all too familiar discourse. He turned to observing the ancient architecture of the Cathedral (which he had done many, many times considering the amount of weddings he was invited to). He carefully worked his way up from the ground, passing stain glass windows, up to the second floor, around the baroque balcony, the golden organ, and finally the smaller balcony towards the dome-shaped, painted ceiling- what was that up there?  
  
The instantly forgot to admire the building and focused of the dark white figure on the organ balcony. A female figure, with blond tanned hair like bright wheat fields in the end of June. She had an instrument that was big enough to cover so much of her face that he could only spot her shut, focused, pouty lips- a photographer. As he deduced that, as elbow poked him on his side bring his attention back to the ceremony, but not before he decided on what to do to satisfy his curiosity.  
  
Serena clicked and clicked as the bride and groom kissed, more passionately than she could accept in the house of God. She caught them waving at the guests, and Raye especially giving her attention to cameras of all sorts, thrilled at all the attention that she and her husband were receiving. Chad Hino only smiled looking at his wife tenderly. The organ began to play again, the guests rose, and the couple turned to the priest for formalities. Click! And Serena brought down her camera, feeling as if she was being watched.  
  
She did not have time to bother or find out who was watching her. She was in a hurry to go down, away from the organist before the sound stopped. When she reached the floor below she blended with the crowd of people, and politely she leaned against a wall waiting for the people to disperse. Once the last person disappeared down the stairs, she turned to the mirror just beside her.  
  
The gentleman climbed the stairs carefully, and as he slowly moved up he saw the photographer facing a mirror straightening her hair, and giving her reflection a nod of approval. She quickly walked to one of the figurines of saints, kneeled down and prayed. He watched her silhouette as he reached the top of the stairs: she lifted her head and opened her deep summer-sky blue eyes to the saint. "Forgive me God," was what he head her say earnestly.  
  
"Hi," he said as she arouse from the kneeling position.  
  
"Hello!" she answered with a shock of surprise turning her eyes to his deep blue Oceanus eyes.  
  
"I saw you taking pictures from up there, earlier," he stated lifting his head showing 'up there'. "Isn't it quite far away to get good pictures?"  
  
Serena smiled. "It's the best place for pictures; no heads or pushing and pulling. And a zoom that can detect how close your shave is from 5o meters away helps a great deal!" she explained patting her camera bag. "I'm Tsukino. - Serena- a free lance journalist on an expedition for Chic Bride magazine." She said giving him her hand for him to shake.  
  
"Darien Chiba," he smiled kissing her hand gently with his eyes never leaving hers. "Enchanted."  
  
"Old fashioned, are we?" she commented satirically at the man. "The 11th Earl of Shields, indeed!"  
  
Darien smiled at the curious beauty before him. Soon, too soon, she made her apologies in a stressed tone. She had to secure a place for herself before any of the other journalists did. After all, she wasn't dressed to climb any trees that day! Darien watched her descend the stairway. Elegant toilette; simple, fitting, and modest with a well tailored blazer. The material was not very dire, but of good quality. It was well sewn, signaling that it was handmade, but not a designer's wear, yet nothing that could be seen by the untrained eye. Darien went down the stairs before the couple was finished with the formalities.  
  
As Darien made his way out of the church he saw Serena again, kneeling on the august entrance stairs with her camera ready and dozens and dozens of other journalists behind her. He blended with the guests lined up by the entrance ready to throw rice at the newly married couple. They made their grand exit and the nosy crowd of journalists stirred- but all Darien bothered to look at was the woman that saw the world through the lens of a still picture camera. The limo carrying the couple was swallowed by fans and Serena was standing on the stairs with her camera packed away along with some other journalists. Darien walked over to her.  
  
"So when do we have the pleasure of seeing your pictures?"  
  
"Oh, in the Next issue of Chic Bride- I guess in two weeks- but you don't want to see them," she assured walking by him down the stairs.  
  
"Are you so bad?" he joked.  
  
"Oh no! The pictures are a master piece! If you neglect to read the subtext, that is!" she answered him as they now walked down the street.  
  
"You're so confident that you sound conceited!" He exclaimed glancing at her.  
  
Serena laughed, making her face glitter. "Men are always threatened by the sight of a confident woman, which is why they call her conceited. Besides, I was always under the impression that *peers* spoke in that fashion, but I guess it's a stereo type, hey?"  
  
Darien laughed a little and nodded rather agreeing with her. They were in front of a BMW of the newest model.  
  
"Nice car," Serena noted nodding at the baby, "I guess I'll see you at the party, if either of us is not too busy!"  
  
"You're got a car around here?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Car?" she replied shocked. Then she quickly added, "I'll take a taxi; haven't saved up for a car yet- don't think ever will: it's much quicker to take the tram or bus. Cars are always stuck at traffic lights or jams, you know!"  
  
Darien agreed and opened the passenger's door for her. "Hop in with me, you won't find many taxis around here today!"  
  
Serena didn't refuse, she knew the value of money, and not even pennies were allowed to slip away unnecessarily. They chatted away pleasantly as Darien drove to the party. Serena revealed that Chic Bride was not interested in the party, but she was lucky that the invitation included it for she could then sell the pictures to gossip magazines. Darien was well entertained and he told her about his job as an economist and owner of one of the nation's most important companies. Darien had parked, and was out of the car before he noticed that time actually existed.  
  
"Then if you never get invitations to parties, how do you get the pictures then?" he asked her after having passed the guard.  
  
"Well, just like this, most of the times!" she said smiling at him brightly. "And sometimes I forge invitations- but that's very time consuming."  
  
"So how do I know you don't have a fake invitation?"  
  
"With the exception of guards, I don't lie."  
  
"Oh," he nodded.  
  
"Well," she smiled anticipating and ending, "You have to go around chatting non-sense, and I have to make my living!"  
  
Darien laughed. "Yes, I will go about my duties, Sir!"  
  
"That is Ma'am- no, Miss!"  
  
Shoot here, and picture there. The champagne is good, but not too much Serena or you'll get drunk. When does the food come? I'm starved! Gee, that dress is ugly- picture! Come on, baby, next time try something discrete on! Oh, food! Pretty couple- click! Here comes the cake- highlight of the evening, just hang on a little, Sere, then you're out of here.  
  
Oh no! Not her! Someone save me- uh hullo Ann-Finally! I though I'd never be away from her. Hey, there's Serena, photographing! I wish you a happy marriage, Chad; hope she'll keep her promise. Yes, she's very pretty. God, doesn't she ever get tired of that camera? - I know she's never cared about her image, but since Greg showed up everything changed. - She's by the drinks, I'm going to her-Beryl.*damn* I didn't know you were invited!- She's taking pictures again- Sure I'll sit by you!- Darien, you have to learn to say no. The cake, she's still taking pictures.Finally! God, she's going away, I've got to catch up!  
  
Serena headed out as soon as the couple went away for their Honey Moon. She went over to ask the guard to phone for a taxi.  
  
"Do you think they'll be happy?" Darien surprised her.  
  
"I think so," Serena said seriously, "I think it will last a long, long time."  
  
"I certainly hope so- where are you heading to?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"That's where I'm going too! You can hop in with me!"  
  
Serena laughed nervously- what did he want? "Why, what a coincidence, right? But you're certainly not driving me way!"  
  
"It doesn't matter; I just thought I'd save you some money."  
  
"It's okay, it's much more fun for you to stay here-"  
  
"Here? I'd do anything go get away from here. Any party with Ann and Beryl is a torture for me!"  
  
"All right then," she agreed sweetly, "But I'm not sure you know that part of town."  
  
"I grew up here, you know," he said walking with her to the car. "And there are always maps, if I don't find your place. Now where is it?"  
  
Serena told him her street, and sat in the car. Darien started it, and drove. Out of the wedding party. They were at first silent until Darien's curiosity broke the silence.  
  
"So," he started looking at the road, "Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Goodness, no!" Serena said surprised. She smiled looking at Darien who faced her for a second or two, "Never had one!"  
  
"I don't believe you," he concluded automatically. She was too beautiful.  
  
"Why should you not believe me?" She demanded annoyed. "I mean I've been on dates and such, but nobody really thought-"  
  
"What do you mean nobody thought?"  
  
"Oh, never mind," she begged and then quickly asked, "Do you see someone yourself?"  
  
"Nah," he laughed, "Everyone thinks I'm still not over my last girlfriend, but I just haven't met the right person yet."  
  
"What makes you say that there is a right person?"  
  
"I don't know," Darien said, "You don't think there is one?"  
  
"No, I don't even think there is A person!"  
  
"That's a very optimistic view!"  
  
"But when you think about it," Serena went on, "The whole philosophy of that there is a right person seems unreasonable. How are two people to meet in the first place? There are Lord knows how many people on this earth! So the two people might never meet."  
  
"Seems like you've thought about this before," he remarked interested.  
  
"Yeah, I'm really stupid sometimes," she admitted embarrassed. "I always think of there things- that's because me biggest wish- oh, there I go again! Never mind!"  
  
"You say 'never mind' way too many times."  
  
"I just babble to much; have a hard time controlling my tongue. You know sometimes I get these klutz attacks! Well, I babble about stupid things, and- it's lucky I'm not walking, 'cause I'd trip!" Serena laughed.  
  
Darien slowed his car down, and eventually stopped it. The building was gray with well done graffiti on it. Serena noticed that she was home, she opened the door.  
  
"Hey, Tsukino," Darien said as Serena was about to get out, "I'd like to talk to you some more, so I'm wondering what you number is."  
  
"You'll be talking to my answer machine most of the time but if you really want it." Serena gave him her number and closed his car door. She walked a few meters gracefully before she tripped and fell oh her bum. She stood up again; Darien's car was still there. "What did I say?" she shouted happily to him before walking into her building.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Well.I kinda like this one, ya know! Tell moi what u think! Ami the Apprentice of the Mercury Princess 


	2. The Legend: A Homicide and a Suicide

Title: Through the Camera and Into the Picture Part 1:2 By: Ami D'Aqua Email: ami_daqua@hotmail.com Series: Sailor Moon Rating: PG-12  
  
Author's Note: blah, blah, blah! (just had to say something!)  
  
Disclaimers: *sigh* what harm did I do to deserve this?.don't ask!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ The Legend: A Homicide and a Suicide ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
"Endymion!" the princess shouted in horror as she saw her prince lying helpless on the ground, betrayed by his own generals. She ran to him, kneeled beside him, and held his lifeless body in her arms. "Endymion! Oh no!" she cried "My Endymion."  
  
She reached for the prince's sword that lay beside him. She held it high with its end pointed at her own heart. She pressed it through her body, and it fell over her beloved's cadaver.  
  
"Serenity-" the Queen whispered in sorrow. She used the Silver Crystal to save the world, she drained the Crystal's power, she drained her own power and wished for her daughter and her guardians to be reborn on Earth in another time.  
  
Queen Serenity prevailed, but she died and the Moon became a desert with the vestiges of war.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Short one.Ha! More comin', Ami the AMP 


	3. The Past: Where The Road Crossed And She...

Title: Through the Camera and Into the Picture Part 1:3 By: Ami D'Aqua Email: ami_daqua@hotmail.com Series: Sailor Moon Rating: PG-12  
  
Author's Note: yepp, it's no mistake we're still of chapter one! I know, I know. makes you impatient doesn't it?  
  
Disclaimers: you know the song.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ The Past: Where The Road Crossed And She Missed The Chance To Choose Her Destiny ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
She ran; she was late again! Why could she not for once wake up early? This was not any day; it was a test day, and if she arrived late then she wouldn't be allowed inside! She ran into the school and to the respective classroom. The door was locked. She jumped to see what was happening thought the window; the students were all busy writing on their separate desks.  
  
She walked slowly away with her eyes glued to the floor. She didn't care, it's not like she would have passed the test or anything. And she didn't have the grades to get into university either. And it's not like there was a course at university that she wanted to take.  
  
She sucked, she knew that! But she didn't care. The priest had told her how talented and pious she was. He had told her that she was a good orator and that she'd make a great priest(ess?). He had offered her a scholarship to study theology in the capital city, he had even organized quarters to her with the nuns, and a job at a charity school taking care of toddlers. He advised her to think about it, all she had to do was to say "yes". She now made up her mind and was on her way to the home of God.  
  
Serena collided with someone. She looked up and apologized to a marine-blue haired girl a few years older that her. The girl looked into her mirror and then gave Serena a surprised glance.  
  
"You were a princess in your past life," he said good-naturedly. Serena looked at her, she was dressed like a gypsy- she was a gypsy, and she was so very beautiful. "My name is Michele, I'm new in town. But please let me read your fortune."  
  
"Alright," Serena said brightly with some excitement.  
  
Michelle looked deeply into her hand-mirror. "The fates have spun destiny, and the spell is cast. Serenity wished for love in vain, for her prince will never be. Serenity bears a heart in pain, and of loneliness until another birth. Destiny is being spun."  
  
"It's in the form of a riddle!" Serena exclaimed "But I barely understand it-"  
  
"Neither do I," Michelle said puzzled. "I've never read a fortune like this! I am sorry, I cannot translate this into anything!"  
  
"It's alright," Serena smiled. "Do you want to have an ice cream with me?"  
  
"I'd love to," Michelle agreed, and followed her new friend to the ice cream parlor.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Don't tear you hairs out yet. there is more to come! Ami the AMP! 


	4. The Wedding: Lita and Ken

Title: Through the Camera and Into the Picture Part 2:1 By: Ami D'Aqua Email: ami_daqua@hotmail.com Series: Sailor Moon Rating: PG-12  
  
Author's Note: Finally chapter two, huh? Heh, heh! The plot thickens.  
  
Disclaimers: yadda, yadda puh, don't own, blah, blah, blah.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ The Wedding: Lita and Ken ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
'The very talented pop diva Raye finally tied the knot with the awesome song writer and producer Chad Hino (.) She got the wedding of her dreams, a real princess wedding- although she was not marrying a prince, but the youngest son of a knight! (.) The fluffy dress did not go well with an attractive, passionate, sophisticated woman like Raye, that kind of dress is better off on a bride with a mild, sweet-tempered, dreaming personality (.) fluffy dresses fit best on a person with light hair (.) overall Mrs. Hino, who looked well in a Rococo dress, would have looked enchanting in a more fitting, elegant dress to match her sophis' attitude (.) The Duchess of Mayfield, Lady Rebecca looked very much like a gene modified peacock in her florid dress(.) her husband seemed to have a bad-hair day; one can see the vestiges of an awful fight with the hair gel(.) the elegant well bred Earl of Shields, Lord Darien surrounded by lovely women as always, being one of the few that knows how to dress (.) BY THE WAY, do not forget to get Raye's newest single "Enchanting Love" and check out her album "Eternity".  
  
The door opened, and he looked up from his copy of Chick Bride. He searched to see who it was, but shelves hindered him from seeing the door.  
  
"Hey, yoh, Zed!" a familiar voice spoke. "I got five minutes, the usual latte, please!"  
  
Darien smiled with satisfaction when he saw the blonde in military pants and a white tank top with a huge camera hanging down her neck along with a camera box hanging from her shoulders. "I didn't know that a sweet tempered person like you could be so sharp 'Serenity'! Why don't you go by your own name?"  
  
Serena turned to see Darien. She smiled; couldn't help it- what an unexpected, delightful surprise! "Oh, so that I don't risk getting in trouble," she answered lightly.  
  
"I see," Darien said. "I've called you God knows how many times, and all I get is your machine!"  
  
"What did I tell you?" Serena answered.  
  
"I left my number; you could have called me!"  
  
"I work 6-1, you know a.m. to a.m. .er- oh, I'll just call you Darien!" she answered plainly, and Darien nodded repressing a grin. "I don't think you appreciate people calling you in the middle of the night!"  
  
"Well, what do you do all day? There aren't celebrity weddings everyday!"  
  
Serena sighed. "I don't photograph celebrities only! I am at every interesting wedding, and that includes normal folks too, and you can't imagine how many of those are made everyday! I have to be at one in the Imperial Garden in a half an hour," she grabbed the latte that the shop- keeper had put for her and gave him a few coins in return.  
  
"Hang on, then! Let me pay the magazine and I'll drive you!"  
  
In the car Serena found out that he had been looking for her, and that he was advised by the receptionist to wait for her in the press store beside their office. They discussed about what had happened the past two weeks since the wedding.  
  
"Is phographing weddings all you do?"  
  
Serena laughed. "Hey it's a good alternative to my wish! If I'll never be a bride, I might as well spend my life photographing them, don't you think?"  
  
"Your wish is to be a bride?" he asked with a hint of amusement and amazement in his eyes.  
  
"Oh! See, I told you I'm a really stupid person sometimes!"  
  
"It's not stupid; I guess it's normal for females to want to be brides! But what makes you say that you can't be one?"  
  
"Come on! I'm twenty-six and never had a boyfriend! And my dates, I can count them with my fingers!" she told him, not able to hide her sadness. "Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be telling you my problems- you have problems of your own. Please stop the car, I need some fresh air."  
  
"Hey, let's not do that," he said gently to her. "You can cry here, you know! I'm sorry, it was my fault, I shouldn't have asked you more questions."  
  
Serena fought her tears and smiled at.  
  
"When is the next time you have a day off?"  
  
"I never have days off," Serena said brightly. "I can never think of anything to do, so I just go to work anyway!"  
  
"Oh-" Darien uttered as Serena's pager beeped loudly. She brought it out of her pocket. 'Rumor says Chéf Lita is getting married! Find out where, when, and be there- Mina'. A little devil popped by Serena's head!  
  
"Darien, are you going to Lady Lita's wedding?"  
  
"With the Duke of Sherwood?"  
  
"Yes, who else?"  
  
"Yes, I am but it's not 'till three weeks time!"  
  
"It's a long time, isn't it?" she smiled sweetly- she was doing her job now. "Where is it?"  
  
"Berry Hill Chapel, a small, private wedding with only forty guests. Lita will be making all the food-" Darien had been speaking lightly until he checked himself. He hit the car's gear. "Oh no! God, I'm an idiot! Tsukino you're evil- please don't go to that wedding; she really wants it to be private."  
  
"Sorry, Chiba can't do that! That was my boss paging, and those pictures will be worth around ten grants if not more!" She answered dryly. The car pulled up by the sidewalk in front of the entrance to the Imperial Gardens. "We're here! Thanks for the ride, Chiba!"  
  
"Oh no, you don't!" Darien said and grabbed her left wrist. "How about forty grant for not showing up at all?" He asked with stormy angry eyes.  
  
"I'd never miss such a kick," She persisted.  
  
"Fifty?"  
  
"I can resist anything but temptation!"  
  
"Sixty?" He tightened his grip of her hand. "I'd rather be a prostitute!" she exclaimed with some indignation.  
  
"Eighty?"  
  
"You rich aristocrats think that you can buy anyone into doing what you want!" she said trying to free her wrist from his grip. But Darien only tightened is grip so that it hurt. She sighed with pain and said, "Ok, I'll think about it- but if I don't come, I want a hundred grant."  
  
"You'll get them, I promise," Darien assured satisfied, but Serena didn't hear him; she had already banged the door, and was walking to the Gardens.  
  
Serena was not about to do what Darien wanted her to. She'd show up at that wedding, she wasn't tempted into accepting the hundred grants! This time it was easy to get information, but she was sure that she didn't need Darien to get it. Now a lot of research was ahead- she had to find out the time, way into the chapel, hiding places, party place, ways to get into the party- -- Three weeks! She had some time pressure on herself, but it was not impossible. well, right now she was going to take photos in the Gardens.  
  
That was it: Berry hill Chapel, an elegant little church in the noble part of town. Capable of containing around fifty people: it was a simple Lutheran Church. She was two hours early on this heated end of June Thursday. A well chosen day for there would be no attention towards the wedding as it was a working day. Serena found a side door to the church, it was much easier to get into chapels, but she had to spend much more time finding a good place to hide. She climbed up some narrow stairs to the organ balcony (her favorite hiding place). She finally installed herself at one end of the 'U' by the altar. She had a good view from there, because of the balcony wane of small Doric columns. She could hide there between the columns, as well as slip her camera between the columns and take great pictures.  
  
The timing was correct, at exactly ten o'clock Serena gave herself a smile of relief for the hard work. At the same time the first guests arrived with the priest and sat down. The Chibas were among the last guests to arrive. Amy was of course, dressed elegantly like her brother. Darien instantly looked around to find her, which was the reason to why Serena stood up discreetly and waved slightly at him. His eyes turned stormy with anger at Serena's sweet smile; he gave her a deep frown. Serena sunk down again, and a tiny bit of her was feeling conscious of her improper deed.  
  
Finally, the groom and bride made their way up the isle, causing Serena to start taking pictures and forget about being guilty. Click! Well dressed. Duke Ken in a fine tuxedo and a modern hairstyle with gel: looking modish and appropriate. Lady Lita in a pale green corset with thin straps on her shoulders. Her skirt was fluffy, but it did not block the whole entrance. It was of white organza with milky flowers embroidered on it. Lady Lita's hair was down, decorated with glitter and white ribbons. A silver necklace with a single diamond rested on her neck - a lovely bride. The green corset brought forward her green eyes. beautiful, Serena thought as a tear made its way down her cheek.  
  
She took pictures of the ring exchanges, the kiss, and their way down the isle. This time she'd have no outside rice photo, because then she'd be caught. As soon as she had taken the picture with the couple starting down the isle she closed her camera, took out the film along with two or three others which lay on the floor and hid them in an inside pocket of her pale pink blazer. She stuck a new film in her camera and went down the stairs. When all the guests had gone she went to a bench to pray.  
  
Darien when back inside the chapel only to find his photographer praying again. Angry as he was, he walked to her and said harshly-  
  
"It's quite contradicting how you are so religious and Christian yet you disturb other people's private lives!"  
  
Serena did not answer, and continued to pray as if he wasn't there. Her eyes were closed and her head faced the altar. Darien just stood there stunned as he watched her calmly doing a cross.  
  
"Before you criticize others, check your own faults my Lord," she said standing up looking into his eyes with her own charming sky blue, good natured eyes smiling at him. Darien was lost in her gaze; she was completely beautiful, what was the reason for her not having a boyfriend?  
  
"I'll be nice enough not to publish the photos from the party."  
  
She broke the spell. "What? You're still thinking of setting your foot in her party?" Darien questioned exalted.  
  
"Don't shout at me, Darien!" she said fiercely fighting back tears (she had always hated it when people shouted). "It's my job! Besides it was a beautiful wedding, almost no ridiculous people."  
  
"I won't let you in, Tsukino," Darien decided and at the same time he grabbed her camera box, opened it, took her camera, opened it with rough hands and drew the film out destroying it.  
  
"I was just going to tell you that I decided not to go to the party because I was feeling guilty," she said calmly. She received her camera back; Darien had broken one of its lenses. She looked at it stunned for a few minutes, dropped to her knees and started to cry. How in the world could she be able to repair it?!  
  
"Cry baby, you should have known I'd take that film," Darien declared satisfied.  
  
"You broke my camera, you ass- idiot! For an empty film!" she cried angrily and stood up grabbing the camera case heading out.  
  
Darien took a hold of her wrists, "Where are the films?"  
  
"Give me one reason for me to tell you?"  
  
"To save me from feeling guilty of having deceived Lita's confidence."  
  
"Honestly, do you think I feel sorry for you? You just broke my camera for heaven's sake! Besides, it's not like I'd not be here if you hadn't told me about the wedding. I'd a good researcher. Now, let me go, I've got another wedding in twenty minutes."  
  
"So you're not going to the party?" he hesitated, drawing her back to him.  
  
"No," she answered looking at him in the eye. Eye met eye, blue bathing in blue, a hand stroking a cheek, nearer and nearer, two hearts beating as one, two souls restless, the crystals like magnets wanting the other half. Lips- not locked!  
  
Darien leaned his forehead on Serena's. "Oh God, what am I doing?" his hands cupped Serena's jaw gently stroking her lips.  
  
Serena felt the strong chemistry around them and she was afraid: she didn't move because the fact that she wanted it scared her---  
  
"Ch-Chiba, I need to go.I-I."  
  
"I'll drive you, Serena," Darien said resiliently.  
  
"I-can't go to the wedding now," she said kindly as Darien parted from her forehead. "I have to get the lenses fixed."  
  
"I'll drive you there," he said taking her hand.  
  
They walked to his car, Darien never letting go of her hand. She got into the car, and Darien drove to a camera specialist shop. They went inside and left it for repair. The sum of the reparation was high, and Darien offered to pay it. Serena, a good economist, of course, accepted it: after all he did break it.  
  
Upon returning to the car, Darien suggested, "Now that you can't take pictures would you care to come with me to Lita' party?"  
  
"You were the one angry at me!" she exclaimed and went on, "Why such a change of mood?"  
  
"I'm not angry at you anymore, you're just too pretty," he said looking at her form the road.  
  
Serena blushed. She tried to think of the last time someone had given her such a compliment, because she didn't know if he meant it. She remembered two years before when she came with her first pictures, and the Chic Bride personnel thought that she was a model. She blushed even more.  
  
"It can't be very often that you get compliments," Darien laughed.  
  
"Oh, I get compliments all the time," she was still covered in pink blush, "just not- I mean my pictures, my clothes."  
  
"Yes, they are nice too, they almost look like a designer's-last wedding my sister mistook them for Armani."  
  
Serena shone up! "Gee, thanks! That's very flattering because I made these clothes myself! I don't really have an economy to buy clothes, so I make 'em," she explained brightly.  
  
"Then you are a really good tailor!" Darien said laughing, yet amazed.  
  
"I know that-I mean, thanks," she laughed.  
  
Darien was kind enough to understand that Serena wasn't used to compliments on her beauty. It was a pity, as pretty as she was-not only was she pretty but she was so charming! He thought about how it felt so wrong to be angry with her at church. And how it felt so right when he tried to kiss her. And that the only reason he stopped was because he respected her, and didn't want to take the first kiss from her like that. He understood that he was infatuated by Serena. He had fallen too quickly: only after three meetings.she didn't know what she had.  
  
Serena smiled; she was warm in her breast, and her heart was beating slightly faster. Happy with her compliment, she was curious to know if she thought that Darien was handsome. She investigated him: yes, handsome indeed-his eyes.  
  
"You're good-looking, yourself," Serena said frankly, Darien cracked up at her artlessness. "I wonder why your girlfriend dumped you. I mean Chad. And you've got a title and all- Raye would look good on you!"  
  
"I guess she just fell in love with Chad."  
  
"I guess so," Serena said. She switched the subject: "Your sister is also getting married soon."  
  
"Oh no," Darien said stopping her. "I'm not telling you anything, my sister is a very private person."  
  
Serena laughed, he didn't know that she had it all figured out. She had known about the wedding for four months now. Poor Chibas, she thought with a guilty conscience.  
  
"Honestly, Darien," she finally said, "I'm sure that 'Serenity' is the hottest wedding paparazzi in town! I'll figure it out and I'll be there," she assured honestly to relieve her conscience.  
  
Darien stopped the car and stared at her, he tried to look angry, but he couldn't help smiling.  
  
"You know, right now I wish I could be angry at you," he said.  
  
"Why aren't you?" she asked in plainly. "You were just right angry in the church."  
  
Darien didn't even try to explain. He just got out of the car, and helped Serena out. Well, she did get to go to the party after all. There wouldn't be pictures, but Chic Bride would get a tiny article on it. And this time Darien had Serena for himself to show off. A good opportunity for them to get to know each other better.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Well, look out for more. Bless, Ami D'Aqua the AMP! 


	5. The Legend: A Sacrifice, Duty, a Wish, a...

Title: Through the Camera and Into the Picture Part 2:2 By: Ami D'Aqua Email: ami_daqua@hotmail.com Series: Sailor Moon Rating: PG-12  
  
Author's Note: yes, another one of those! Nerve-wracking?  
  
Disclaimers: you know the song..once upon a time I was falling in love, not I'm only falling apart. There's nothing I can do-a total eclipse of the heart. (Those are not my words either!)  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ The Legend: A Sacrifice, a Duty, a Wish, and Destiny ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, and her warriors had fought evil after evil. Galaxia after the Black Moon after Ally and Ann after Negaverse, and many other great evils and they had defeated them all. The mighty Sailors of Love and Justice! But here she stood, Super Sailor Moon, weak and alone dying-giving into The Black Abyss. The other warriors had died in previous battles-died honorable deaths, fighting and defeating the enemy! Making way for her to finish it off! But her hope of winning left her when the enemy finished Tuxedo Mask. She could have killed herself, but she had the duty of saving the world. She knew she couldn't do it without Endymion, but it was her duty to die trying.  
  
Now in her final moments of life, she felt that she could not let evil win. She would win, to honor the death of the ones devoted to her. She couldn't lose; she had the Imperium Silver Crystal. The Enemy was right above her casting a shadow of triumph oh her. She held her hand on the Crystal and wished.  
  
She wished for the eternal banishment of this terrible evil. She wished for the rebirth of the universe, sealing all threatening evil in another parallel universe. She wished for a normal lifetime for her warriors and herself to enjoy. She wished her warriors to be free, without obligations of being by her.  
  
With that wished, she closed her eyes for this lifetime. The Silver Crystal left her body and destroyed the enemy. The destructive evil was after all banished and locked in a universe far away. The Crystal had almost used up all it's power, and it broke into two large halves and thousands of microscopic little pieces. The two halves fell over and drowned into Sailor Moon's and Tuxedo Mask's bodies. The tiny shiny powder fell over the cadavers of Sailors Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and finally Saturn.  
  
Upon the last crystal drowning into Saturn's body, it did its final command: it awakened Sailor Saturn. She was the warrior of Saturn, her power was to destroy the whole universe and give it a new birth. And so she did, leaving no remains-not even a legend---of the Sailor Warriors. This she accomplished in a split of a second. This deed drained her power and she finally fell dead.  
  
But Saturn could not over rule Destiny. Destiny had decided that the Sailor Warriors would always be connected; one way or another the princess would know that they existed and where to find them. Destiny had decided that the prince's and the princess's souls shall always meet, they shall always be close to each other, they shall have their love in their hearts even if it for some lifetimes it would be dormant.  
  
Destiny was not merciful to the outer guardians. They had sworn an oath to eternally protect the Princess. Destiny did not let them forget lifetimes and generations of universes. They would forever be haunted by vestiges of past memories, and always feel drawn to the Princess. Destiny was most severe on Sailor Saturn. who was to know everything. She could awaken the warriors, but only when it was absolutely necessary.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ U'all start to think: "hmmm there is a pattern here." and I say to myself: "Oh please!" More commin'! Ami. the AMP! 


	6. The Past: Where the Road Turns and the W...

Title: Through the Camera and Into the Picture Part 2:3 By: Ami D'Aqua Email: ami_daqua@hotmail.com Series: Sailor Moon Rating: PG-12  
  
Author's Note: yet another short one. how does it feel? ...*muhaha, it's designed that way* Anyway, I am working with the efficiency of a steam engine and the inspiration of Einstein! This much encouraged by "saint123"'s frequent reviewing and "mila"'s encouragement, and all the lovely people who have bothered to review this one! Gotta love u people, u build up my confidence as a fan fiction writer! *I see all you guy roll your eyes*,  
  
Disclaimers: I wish, but wishes almost never come true, and in this case it will never come true.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ The Past: Where the Road Turns and the Wrong Choice Is Removed By Destiny ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
How did she let herself get into such a situation? What is the point of being good, honorable, and moralistic if it would only bring her into trouble? Oh, if she had just stayed in her quarters that night, if she had just not gone to the police! God, why her? Tell her that! She hit on the bars and her fists hurt.  
  
A police-man came to open her cell, and lead her to the interrogation room. He saw her anger, sadness, and fear, and he looked at her apolegically. He didn't cuff her, just lead her to the room where a man in a suit, his Lieutenant, and a tape recorder where waiting. The cop closed the door, leaving the room. Serena straightened her nun's dress before sitting with the men.  
  
"I am chief detective Graham, from the state criminal department," he introduced himself, Serena just nodded. "Now, I understand that you have just witnessed the murder of one of the girls in Saint Mary School. Would you care to re-tell your story?"  
  
"Graham you already heard-" the Lieutenant tried to spare Serena.  
  
"Precede, Sister!" the detective ordered.  
  
Serena complied. "Well," she started, "I had just woken up from a nightmare, and was afraid of staying in my room so I decided to go to the chapel outside my quarters to pray. The night was clear and I could see the stars, so on my way I decided to try finding constellations. That was when I head something moving on the other side of the bushes, and I felt some restless vibes. I thought that I was about to catch a fellow sister, whom I've long suspected of having a secret love affair with a priest. So because of that I shamelessly shoved my head into the bushes. I swear that if I'd known what I'd be seeing I wouldn't have looked.  
  
"There were three men: a short skinny one, a big fat one, and another skinny man, slightly taller than the short one. The big guy was holding Marry-Ann, and the tall one was aiming the gun at her. The short guy was talking."  
  
"He talked about Marry-Ann's father. He said her father didn't sell the drugs or give them the money. That Mr. Fontiti was running away and that he forgot that they could do the same thing to Marry-Ann as they did to her mother. They asked her where the drugs were, but she didn't know. So the short guy ordered the tall one to shoot. And he shot, with one really weird gun! It didn't even make any noise; I just saw a red beam and there was blood all over her, and she was gone!  
  
"That was when I realized that she had actually been killed and I ran to tell the police."  
  
"Good," Graham said. "You can identify those men?"  
  
"I will know them anywhere! God, there was a street light just a few feet from where the action took place!"  
  
"Well," Graham went one. "Since they didn't see you, perhaps you'd like to spy for us---"  
  
"Oh, no, Sir! I can't do that. I'm a nun!"  
  
"Think about it, Sister!" he insisted walking up and down the room. "You are in danger now.they don't know who you are.yet. but they are smarter than the average criminal: they will find you and finish you off. I suggest that you quit the church for sometime at least, if not forever!  
  
"You are the only one who saw them- with a little training you could then find them and find out who their bosses are and work your way up the hierarchy to the big ones," the detective lit his pipe and smoked. "Do this for Mary-Ann and for many other who are on the dying list! If you decide to work for us you will get a temporary spy identity, we will delete your real identity for as long as you work with us. When the mafia doesn't find you, they'll think that you're dead already. When we catch them you'll be free to quit and we'll reactivate your files again."  
  
"Sir, I can't-"  
  
"Think of all the lives you will save, you have until tomorrow morning," Graham finished walking out of the room.  
  
Back in her cell, Serena noticed that in the cell in front of hers was a man. She stared at him for a while, absentmindedly.  
  
He turned to face her and said: "You were a warrior princess in you past life. The best, most selfless, dutiful one." The man was a woman, he had a womanly voice. He was dressed like a gypsy man, but he was a woman. This piece of though was proved when he introduced himself. "The name's Amara."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Serena answered.  
  
"Terrible evil spreading upon earth. Sailor Moon will fight it. Her heart is weak, her prince is no more. She has not the heart to fight for her wish will never be in this lifetime.but she knows it is her duty to save earth and her people. She becomes Serenity- she might die but the evil will die with her."  
  
Serena was stunned. A fortune teller- the second one to say that she was a princess and to talk about a Serenity. From that moment she knew that she should accept Graham's offer- 'I might die but the evil will come with me. It's my duty to save my people. My wish will never be this lifetime.I certainly hope that there are other lifetimes then.' It was all clear to Serena. She smiled at Amara.  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked the stranger.  
  
"I hit some guy who was forcing my girlfriend, Michelle, to kiss him."  
  
"You know Michelle? She told my fortune three years ago, but as far as I know she lives alone."  
  
"Yeah," she answered, "I'm racing cars most of the year- I'll be off as soon as my knee heals."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Well. if you're smart you'll notice a pattern by now. Ami the AMP 


	7. The Wedding: Ami and Greg

Title: Through the Camera and Into the Picture Part 3:1 By: Ami D'Aqua Email: ami_daqua@hotmail.com Series: Sailor Moon Rating: PG-12  
  
Author's Note: a long one! Yay! Anyway the plot thickens. *and u wonder: what plot?* anyway, golly gosh, don't you just love me for being so efficient?  
  
Disclaimers: talk to the elbow cuz the face don't wanna listen!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ The Wedding: Ami and Greg ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
It was one o'clock in the morning and Serena had just arrived home. She threw her keys on the table tiredly and was moving to her bed. The phone ringed, Serena rolled her eyes. Who would be nutty enough to give her a booty call? She lifted the phone.  
  
"Hullo," she mumbled rubbing her eyes and yawning.  
  
"Hey, Serena,". that voice sounded familiar. She was silent, half asleep. "It's me- Darien.!"  
  
"Oh, you! Yeah?"  
  
"Oh, just wanted to talk to you so I thought I'd call you- you know to talk, since I never catch you in normal times."  
  
Serena smiled unconsciously and bit her lower lip with pleasure. "Uh, Darien, I'm just going to take a shower and get milk," she said, "I just got home- what's your number?"  
  
Darien gave her his number and she quickly hung up. She suddenly felt so awaken and alive. She didn't care to get a phone bill at the end of the month, which was something that she had never gotten as she never called anyone. She showered quickly, put on the pajamas, ran to the fridge, got herself some milk and sat on the floor by the phone. She dialed Darien's number, and after the first ring he answered it.  
  
"You should feel honored," she said brightly. "You're the first one I ever called since I moved here!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" he laughed. "And when did you move in there?"  
  
"Oh, only three years ago!" she answered.  
  
"What? How do you communicate with co-workers and friends?"  
  
"My boss, Mina, just leaves my assignment on the answer machine, or mails it to me, or pages it," she answered. "As for friends, I haven't had any that were close enough to call me for some eight years now!"  
  
"Wow, that's a long time, what happened then, eight years ago?" Darien asked too full of curiosity to think that the subject was fragile.  
  
"Well, I might as well tell you that I totally sucked at school! On my final exam at school I was one point away from failing, and then I never got a chance to do my university entry test because I came late and they wouldn't allow tardiness. But I was lucky; I was offered a scholarship to become a priest, because I knew the whole bible inside out. I accepted it, of course, I mean a protestant priest can have a family and so on, and I do believe in God," Serena paused and drank some of the milk. "So Molly got in at a media school, a really prestigious one, where all the most famous journalists went to. My childhood friend Melvin got into the country's best Medicine school and married Molly. I don't know what happened but they just stopped calling me. I guess they thought that they were just to qualified to be my friends."  
  
"But priests usually are also very qualified," Darien consoled.  
  
"I know," she said, "I had to read a lot when I was at school- all the other nuns thought I studied too much, but I really wanted to be a priest." she sighed. "Anyway, it's not like I don't have friends; I mean, once in a blue moon I dine with Michelle, Amara, and Trista! Besides I enjoy being alone."  
  
"Yeah, I feel like that too. Alone with a great book," Darien agreed.  
  
"Exactly!" Serena said surprised. "Reading on a bench by the beach on a sunny day."  
  
"Yeah, I love to do that- and just not be bothered. Raye never understood that, she always wanted us to do something. I guess she thought I was really boring," he laughed. "She always hated it when I tried to discuss a book I'd read with her. She hated reading!"  
  
"When I was a nun I always used to discuss the books with an old priest, I knew him since I was little- he baptized me.he was kind of like a father."  
  
By this time information had sunk into Darien, and his brain had had time to formulate it. "Oh my Holy- you're a priest?" he suddenly blurt out!  
  
"Well yeah- no!" Serena said puzzled. "I was a nun studying to become a priest, but I had to drop out."  
  
"Man.no wonder you haven't had any boyfriends!" he exclaimed in an impulse. He didn't mean to hurt her; it was just a logic thought that occurred to him.  
  
"Thanks for shoving that at my face," Serena said quietly.  
  
"No, I'm sorry," he said helplessly. "I didn't mean to be mean. I meant that it was quite natural- I mean a beautiful girl like you- oh, I give up! I'm sorry!"  
  
Serena laughed at his stammering. She understood him. "I know, guys think it's weird to go out with an ex-nun."  
  
"So, why did you drop off?" Darien asked feeling relieved that she understood. But he thought that she was just faking the boldness, he remembered her reaction in his car.  
  
"I had to," Serena answered seriously.  
  
"What? Did you fall in lo-"  
  
"No! I'm not like that, I thought you knew that," she protested.  
  
"Well, you mean you don't fall in love?"  
  
"Look, I'm a virgin, never been kissed, never had a boyfriend- remember?"  
  
"Then what?" he asked. "A priest-"  
  
"Shut up! I can't tell you," she yelled. Then she went on in a calm voice: "If I did I'd risk prison for Disclosure."  
  
Darien nodded on the other side of the line. "So, you're one of those who hacked the Kingdom's Secret intelligence Files and got classified information, but got caught and they forced you to work for them and then when you were done they forced you to vow not to say a word?"  
  
"Something like that!" Serena laughed. She sucked at computers, she'll never know now to use one- the only thing that she can do half decently is the Word Processor. "You are a nosy friend!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well, at least I'm a friend," Darien said gallantly. "Serena."  
  
"So it's not Tsukino anymore, *Chiba*?"  
  
"Nah, I'm not mad at you. Tsukino is only when I'm angry with you."  
  
"Oh-what?"  
  
"My sister came around to my apartment the other day, and she saw two copies of Chic Bride on the table. She really wanted to know why I, a man, owned two copies of Chic Bride. I showed her the pictures of Raye's and Lita's weddings and told her that I knew you. Amy went completely crazy; she didn't believe that I could know the 'Great Serenity'! She praised you in every possible way- I'm not going to repeat what she said so that you don't get Cauchy-"  
  
"I thought I already was conceited!" Serena babbled. "Besides, I already know that I'm the best! I'm the Holy Grail of Paparazzi- the Jesus of them!" She heard Darien laugh and she laughed along.  
  
"Did I ever tell you that you were conceited?" he asked amused. "Moving on, she forced me to invite you to her now-not-so-private wedding. I tried to convince her that she wanted a private wedding etc. And she says that there was only one thing better than a private wedding: a wedding photographed by you! She even wanted you to take the formal pictures!"  
  
"Wow-"Serena was speechless. A few seconds passed on. "Thanks, I-I-don't know- I mean, I'm honored! Darien-"  
  
"Sh," he said gently, "Don't speak. I've sent the invitations today."  
  
"That's nice," Serena said shyly.  
  
"Yea-" Darien uttered. "Maybe you should get some sleep now; I know I should."  
  
"Yeah, I'll do that."  
  
"Good night, sleep tight!" he said.  
  
"G'night, dream of me photographing YOUR wedding!" Serena joked and blushed as she said it. She couldn't really find a reason to why she said that. "Your worst nightmare I guess, huh?"  
  
"It won't happen if I can help it," Darien said back, flattered. He hung up gently. Serena remained sitting of the floor for a few minutes. She held the phone receiver to her heart, looked up dreamingly, and bit her lower lip smiling. She wasn't smiling at her success with the wedding, although she made herself believe that.  
  
She felt warm, enlightened in her heart. She felt wanted, and beautiful. She didn't know it yet, but she was thinking about Darien. It was creeping up on her slowly. but what would an Earl want with a simple photographer.? A summer fling perhaps?. or much more that the average person could imagine.?  
  
It did not occur to Serena that over the past weeks she'd been constantly thinking about Darien- well, not until she was getting ready for the wedding. She realized it, but now she was in deep water. She really wanted to accept her feelings for Darien, but she couldn't. A bell kept ringing in her head: he's the Earl of Shields, you're a nobody! Nevertheless, she still felt warm and wanted; she still spent two hours choosing her dress, and doing her hair, and one doing her make up- and she didn't expect him to notice!  
  
Eventually she was ready, but she didn't go out before Darien called to inform her that he was downstairs. Her stomach filled with bubbles and was sizzling like champagne. She, however, had to go down the stairs calmly not to spoil her pale green, satin chemise dress and her matching shawl. When she finally opened the entrance door Darien walked towards her. He offered her his arm with an amused yet amazed expression. Serena smiled.  
  
"You look simply mesmerizing today," he commented trying to sound gallant, but his tone was rather quiet in a gentle kind of way.  
  
Serena couldn't help but to giggle a little and blush fiercely. She wasn't expecting him notice, her heart was beating. "Thank you, my Lord," she said looking up at him smiling.  
  
They walked in silence to Darien's car, and he opened the door for her. Just as she was about to get in he gently placed his hand of her bare shoulders, and gently turned her to him. They were so close, and a wave of emotions flooded their systems. The brain was no longer operating- the heart was organizing impulses. One of Darien's hands moved up Serena's neck and lower jaw. He leaned closer, Serena closed her eyes and parted her lips so very slightly.  
  
Darien came to his senses, and suddenly opened his eyes. He couldn't do this, he truly respected her; he didn't want her to think that he just wanted a 'piece of her'. He fought his urge- he couldn't seduce her into doing something that she was not feeling. A kiss was magical when the feeling was mutual.  
  
Darien caressed her neck down to her shoulder again, and gave her a peck in the cheek instead. The he rubbed his cheek on hers as he moved toward her ear.  
  
"There's a necklace missing around your neck," he said gently.  
  
He then quickly backed away from her and went over to his side of the car. Serena go into the car. He was interested in her. She realized it! He wanted to kiss her, she felt it his touch. She was satisfied and tried to think of when he first started to feel for her. She realized that he had been wanting her all along- he even asked for her number in such a shameless way! How could she have been so blind?  
  
Serena looked at Darien driving and smiled. He caught her smile from the corner of his eye and smiled back. The ride was silent, yet comfortable.  
  
Darien showed her into the grounds of the chapel. The Chiba grounds were some hundred kilometers from the city, and the old mansion was huge. Serena had never seen anything like it. Darien left her alone to fix her cameras, he went to find out about his sister, for he'd be 'delivering' her to her husband.  
  
Serena ran up the stairs to the balcony. She went through her normal positions and so on, until slowly the guests started to arrive. She took pictures and wrote comments on the guests and groom (who was very well presented). She took photos of the bride and her brother, then of the ring exchange, and the kiss, and then she quickly went outside to photograph he rice parade.  
  
It was a beautiful wedding- almost without any fops. Lord Greg and Darien looked very well. Lady Amy was lovely in her elegant, blue, discrete dress that was almost fitting and ended just below her knees. She had a bolero over the dress, and she decorated her hair with a little hat, and around her neck was a necklace of sapphires. Lovely!  
  
She slipped unnoticed from her balcony to outside the chapel before the guests were out. From there she took pictures of what she liked to refer to as the "rice parade", very beautiful the pictures indeed. A whole four months pay were made for her (if not more)! She smiled at her cynical though.  
  
Soon after (or rather a long while after), when the guests had made their way to the mansion's (or should she say castle?) garden, the friendly couple lead her to a cherry blossom tree behind the chapel. She put it a new film roll in her camera and took pictures, and she clicked and clicked. When she was finally finished she took the film from the camera and handed it (in its box) to Amy. She knew that if she kept it she'd be tempted to publish it in some magazine.  
  
The newly wedded couple had left her to pack up her cameras, and joined the party. Serena took her cameras and camera boxes and walked into the chapel again. She walked over to a bench, quite in the front, actually, and kneeled to pray.  
  
Darien slipped in the church, he had been watching her the whole time, and now he knew that she was praying. He quietly walked up the isle over to her bench, and waited until she had finished.  
  
"It is amazing how people have such faith in what they call God," he said with his head facing the altar with a wondering expression and his hands in his pockets.  
  
"You don't believe in God?" Serena said.  
  
"I made a deal with God," Darien began looking at her, "When I was a kid. I told it that if my parents did not survive the accident I'd never believe that it existed, and if my parents survived I might even become a priest!- my parents died, Serena, there is no God! I don't know how you and my sister and millions of others still have faith in something that doesn't exist."  
  
Serena smiled. She understood him and forgave his words, but nobody said that God or men were perfect. And she stood there watching him looking at her, feeling the tension between them increase, her heart was racing, and she could faintly hear another one racing against her.  
  
Darien did not believe in God, but he did believe in true emotions like eternal love, which Serena had her doubts about. He slowly stepped closer to her and drew his trembling hands from his pocket to her waist. Up her back, to her shoulders and neck. She was beautiful, he thought and leaned to her lips. So very beautiful that it would be a pity to kiss her unless she truly wanted him to- and he was sure she didn't. He checked his actions.  
  
Darien was not leaving anymore, he had stopped! Panic went through Serena's nerves. She couldn't go through another of those very tempting tricks that he pulled on her. She wanted him to kiss her! She wanted him to! He could not draw back now- he had not permission to do that! All these thoughts jammed up Serena's mind, and in an impulse she quickly stood on her tiptoes and met Darien's lips.  
  
The kiss wasn't short, it wasn't long. It was certainly not perfect. Just a usual first kiss. but it was special, it was warm with love. Darien had never felt a kiss like that and right from that moment he knew- Serena however, didn't have a clue about anything, she just loved it.  
  
They looked into each others eyes for a long, long time. Finally, Darien parted his lips to speak, but Serena pressed her finger on his lips to quiet him. There wasn't anything to say, words could only ruin the moment. Darien kissed her, a longer more trying kiss. At first she was paralyzed then slowly she got the hang of it.  
  
"You suck at kissing, my dearest," he grinned when they ended it.  
  
Serena didn't take it the wrong way. "Well, now you can perhaps believe for a fact that I had never been kissed before," she spoke like she was proving something, but still smiling, playing with Darien's bangs. "But you know what they say: practice makes perfect!"  
  
"It doesn't matter if you're perfect or not," he whispered in her ear, "I'd still want to kiss you at any moment, all my life."  
  
Serena smiled on his neck, and she felt shivers up her back. She felt that she was home, finally after a long journey. She closed her eyes and hugged Darien's neck tightly, and felt how the grip around her tensed up too. Darien whispered something about not chocking him and they both stood there consoling one another for sometime. Harboring one another, driving away each others fears.  
  
Finally it came to their minds that they had a party to attend, and they released each other from one another. On their way out of the chapel Darien joined his hand in hers, and the hardly quit holding hands at the party, but they did not kiss again either.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ . Progress.or something of the sort .. Ja ne, Ami the AMP 


	8. The Legend: Peace, Love, and Thoughts…

Title: Through the Camera and Into the Picture Part 3:2 By: Ami D'Aqua Email: ami_daqua@hotmail.com Series: Sailor Moon Rating: PG-12  
  
Author's Note: ha-ha, what do you expect. how long this story will be? Wait and see!  
  
Disclaimers: the day I have my crush is the day that will own Sailor Moon and the others.*sigh* (  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ The Legend: A Peace, a Love, and Thoughts. ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity wondered around the crystal palace looking for the king. She had to talk to him concerning an important matter in the empire. She went towards Small Lady's room, and there she found him! He was playing with Small Lady, while Saturn was busy reading. Serenity quietly informed him of her wanting his advice, and requested that she should wait for him in their study. She played a little with her baby and talked a little with Saturn. Then she gently left the children with her husband.  
  
As she walked she pondered about a strange thought. She had always loved Saturn more than Small Lady; not that she ever made that clear to others- for not even Endymion seemed to know it- but she always felt that Saturn held a little more place in her heart than Small Lady. But, of course, she loved them both, and was fair to both. She wondered if she should ask Pluto why she loved Pluto's daughter more than her own.  
  
After having talked about serious matters with her husband, they switched to lighter subjects. She smiled at him and moved to sit on his lap. She kissed him gently and played with his hair.  
  
"I love you, Endymion," she whispered to him.  
  
"I'm glad you told me that!" he said kissing her, "It's been three hours since you last said that, Love!"  
  
She smiled, almost a thousand years have passed and they still felt like they'd been married a month! She guessed that it was how two people destined for each other should feel. She wanted to sit on his lap forever and kiss him and play with his hair. But both of them had work to do, and they would have to do with each others company in the study, as they worked.  
  
Oh, they both loved it when the world was peaceful; no terrible aliens, youmas or wars. The most extreme problem that ever happened were small conflicts, and those were all solved diplomatically or with the help of one of the monarchs.  
  
After a hard day's work Serena walked over to Pluto's door to talk over some things that have been on her mind. She wanted to know why she loved Saturn more that Small Lady. She liked Pluto as a sister, and her respect for the Guardian was deep. Pluto was always the person that she first turned to when a question was on her mind, she knew that Pluto could only make her wiser and a better queen.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Anxious? Good! Ja, Ami the AMP 


	9. The Past: Where the Road Fades Into a Hi...

Title: Through the Camera and Into the Picture Part 3:3 By: Ami D'Aqua Email: ami_daqua@hotmail.com Series: Sailor Moon Rating: PG-12  
  
Author's Note: well. patience is a virtue, so shush and read!  
  
Disclaimers: I will continue disclaiming until the day I achieve world domination *counting days*.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ The Past: Where the Road Fades Into a Highway ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Serena had served her two years as a spy, and was now coming out of her last meeting with Graham. She had brought down many leading mafia bosses and other criminals. She was offered to stay and to work for the secret service, Graham had said that she had a lot of potential and could even become a chief in some department in the secret forces.  
  
Serena had however turned down all offers from the secret police. It wasn't that she didn't like her work; on the contrary, she loved the kicks and thrills that her job provided her with. But it just happened that in one of her last assignments she had found and even greater love- a photo camera! And she had a real talent for taking photographs. She had even been offered a quick course on photographing; and had had a few expositions of her nature and bride photos.  
  
She walked to the park, happy to once again be called Serena full time, happy that she'd take photographs full time. She was happy that she had found a little apartment that was cozy. She was happy to be alive, and to not touch one more gun. In the midst of all that satisfaction she bumped into someone.  
  
After having made apologies she looked at a woman who had introduced herself as Trista Meioh. She was very pretty, with dark hair and purplish eyes, and a good-natured, sophisticated appearance and gypsy clothes. Serena introduced herself too, smiling. She had a feeling of déjà vu while she stood with Trista- like they had met before a long, long time ago.  
  
"You'll be a great queen in your next lifetime," Trista said looking into Serena's eyes. "After lifetimes of deceit, unhappiness, and loneliness Serenity lives again to appease her reign, to bring love and harmony to her beloved empire. Serenity's wish is love, but will it not be in vain?"  
  
"Will it not be in vain?" Serena asked Trista once she was out of her trance, wanting to know if her wish would come true. She had already heard two times that her wish would never be.  
  
"I don't know," Trista said in a solemn voice. "This was not an average fortune telling.. It was like I was *there* for a while, but I guess I got back before I have the answer.I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright!" Serena said cheerfully. But in her heart she said that she knew what the answer was- the same answer as she had had two times before. It's all in vain, she'd never find love.she'd have to make happiness out of other things instead of looking for the love of a man. She'd have to enjoy her friends and her photographing, simply! "I presume you're staying with Michelle and Amara, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I have just come from the airport and was going for a walk to their place. They'll be so surprised to see me," she said. There was a hint of pleasure in her voice, but it remained calm and solemn as she spoke. "I've been travelling around the world for the past two years, so now I'm home after having been to every country in the world."  
  
"Wow, I wish I could do that!" Serena exclaimed longingly walking beside Trista, heading to her new home. Amara and Michelle live just two floors from her apartment. As they walked they got to know each other better, and they felt a special bond between them. They felt very close, and soon Serena saw this solemn young lady as an elder sister, and Trista treated Serena as a younger one.  
  
Trista was lucky to find Amara at home from her racing and the latter had broken her wrist. Serena and Trista dined happily with their old friends. And they toasted for Trista's arrival. And they toasted to Serena's new life as a wedding photographer. ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Muhahaha.? Wait and see. the finale of this story can be seen in the horizon! Ja, D'Aqua-san! 


	10. No Wedding

Title: Through the Camera and Into the Picture Part 4:1 By: Ami D'Aqua Email: ami_daqua@hotmail.com Series: Sailor Moon Rating: PG-12  
  
Author's Note: Okay excuse me for the delay, but I could do nothing about I have been constantly tortured with short notice tests and my stupid floppy disk doing weirdo things to itself, making me have to rewrite this whole chapter again! Luckily, I'm the good old fashioned type of person who still finds it hard to put my trust of technology (and with very good arguments), so I have it all on paper. now all I have to do is type the stuff into my computer. *sigh*  
  
Disclaimer: I wouldn't mind a few months (or years for that matter) in jail: I'll actually come out of there RESTED.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ No Wedding ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
It was two o'clock in the morning; Serena had just arrived home from a hard days' work. She took her usual shower, drank her milk, and slipped into her boxers and t-shirt. She dropped tiredly on her bed, but as soon as she lay down, all her tiredness disappeared. She remembered how just a half an hour ago she had been dying to sleep, and now she was dead awake! She lay there with her eyes closed trying to sleep, but soon gave it up and started to daydream instead. She figured that if she daydreamed long enough she'd eventually fall asleep.  
  
With her eyes closed she envisioned herself coming home and- she breathed with delight- and Darien was there waiting for her. She showed and Darien was outside trying to chat to her over the noise of water, then both went to the kitchenette where two glasses of milk awaited them. Then they hit the beds where Serena coddled into Darien's arms and they talked pleasantly and kissed until they both fell into a romantic slumber. Once she had dreamed this part up she was stuck, and couldn't continue her dream. Then she felt that she missed Darien terribly.  
  
Without hesitating one second she got up, went to the living room, and searched for the paper with Darien's number. When she found it she dialled it and listened to the signals. One signal, two sign- the phone was answered in a gritty, sleepy, annoyed voice. Only then did Serena hesitate. Only then did she realize how late it was. Only then did she see that her reason for calling him was this hour, when they were not even intimate, and he was an earl and she just a photographer, was completely insane!  
  
"Hello!" Darien said again very annoyed on the other side.  
  
"Um- hi, Darien," Serena stammered blushing. "It's, um, Serena."  
  
"Oh, hi!" Darien said suddenly very brightly.  
  
"I'm sorry to call you so late-"  
  
"It's okay- I was just dreaming about you and when the phone ringed I thought it was someone else! But talking to t him real Serena is a million times better than dreaming about her."  
  
Serena laughed feeling bold again. "I was dreaming of you too, by the way!" she said quickly and went on, "Anyway, how are you?"  
  
"Fine, just working as usual! And you?"  
  
"Fine, too, I guess," she answered. After a pause she asked: "So, how did your sister like her wedding pictures?"  
  
"Oh, she thought they were marvellous! She's got the ones that she had to develop herself framed with gold painted frames. And she has saved the Chic Bride with her on the cover. But I still can't believe that you sold the pictures to Hello, and Point of View, and those other gossip magazines!"  
  
"Oh, come on, It's my job! And I've read the articles of that wedding in those mags; they don't say anything bad about Lord Greg and Lady Amy!"  
  
"You're hopeless," he sighed. "My sister didn't mind it either! But it was just because it was you- otherwise she would have been very upset, complaining that she doesn't have a private life."  
  
"Well- I'm sorry," Serena said understanding Darien's frustration. "But you don't need to worry anymore; since the wedding is over I'm not going to photograph your sister again- unless she comes to a wedding, that is."  
  
"Yeah," Darien breathed, there was no use in lecturing her: she'd never learn anyway. "Have you been working a lot?"  
  
"Hell, yeah! I never get any peace- I'm thinking of doing an exhibition of my photos. I talked to a man the other day, who offered to rent his gallery. But with my busy schedule. I don't know."  
  
"I think you should do it. Take some time off to prepare for it," he said and paused, "And to be with me, wouldn't that be a good idea? I've been thinking about you lately."  
  
Bing! Serena was reminded of the reason for her phone call. "Uh, you're been on my mind too, you know. In fact- this might sound crazy- but the only reason I called was because I missed you."  
  
"Babe, it doesn't sound crazy at all!" he exclaimed laughing with pleasure. "I thought you'd never say! Anyway, give me twenty minutes, and I'll get back to you!"  
  
"Alright," was all Serena could say before he hung up.  
  
At that moment she felt really stupid. Who did she think she was? Telling him things like that? At least he was well bred enough to not say nasty things to her!  
  
Serena checked herself; he said he'd call back in twenty minutes. Maybe he had to use the bathroom, but that doesn't take twenty minutes, or does it? Or maybe the super model sleeping next to him was getting suspicious- she didn't like that thought. Darien wasn't that kind of man. She begged herself to calm down- she would find out why he had to go soon enough. She sat on an armchair with her feet hanging over the arm. She made sure to take the phone with her and put it on the floor beside the chair. As she waited she reached for a magazine. She looked over it; it was a very old magazine, the head lines were about the Earl and Countess of Shields' car crash. She had borrowed the magazine from the library after her first meeting with Darien- in fact she borrowed most of the magazines that had articles about him. She wanted to find out about him, since he kept calling on her answer machine.  
  
She decided to re-read the magazine, but as a quarter of an hour had passed her bell rang. Anticipation filled her heart and her face lit up! She ran to the door and there he was!  
  
Serena couldn't help but to laugh at him. He was dressed in him morning robe, and huge Homer Simpson slippers! His hair was a bit messy.  
  
"You're nuts!" Serena exclaimed between laughs.  
  
"About you, I am!" he commented walking in, and closing the door, then hugging her. "You have to admit that being with me in person is way better than talking on the phone!"  
  
Serena nodded, still laughing at his wonderful surprise.  
  
"Well, the truth is, I couldn't stand another moment, I missed you like crazy!"  
  
"But, oh my gosh, it's so late! We've got to work tomorrow!"  
  
Darien kissed her, and kissed her again. "It's Sunday tomorrow, I don't usually work on weekends, and you shouldn't either: it's not healthy!"  
  
He carried over his shoulder causing Serena to give a yell of surprise. He found his way to her room, and lay her on the bed, he took off his robe, revealing his dark coloured pyjama pants, and naked torso. Serena's jaw dropped; she never imagined that he was so fit! He wasn't over trained but it was noticeable that he worked out quite regularly. He plopped beside her and with his hand he closed Serena's mouth, and muttered something about her being gorgeous too. He curled inside the blanket and embraced her, and played with her hair, as Serena cuddled closer to him never getting enough of his scent.  
  
"Serena, skip work tomorrow and spend the day with me," he begged in her ear.  
  
She tried to resist. After all it was Sunday tomorrow, the best day for weddings. "Tomorrow is like the Friday of weddings! My most fruitful day, I can't risk missing work tomorrow."  
  
"You're really cruel, Tsukino," he observed in a low voice, "You chose to work over spending a day with someone who cares for you; someone that you obviously do not feel indifferent about."  
  
"Care for me and care for me," she said rolling her eyes. "All this talk is just rubbish!" She got a bit fiery: "'Cause you know what? This is going to end sometime, when a lovely Duchess perhaps falls for you; but my job with always be with me!"  
  
"Those are really ruthless things to say, Serena," he whispered, obviously hurt. "I haven't thought of anyone but you and in my mind I've been making planes even!"  
  
"Look, it's impossible, I don't want heartbreak! I'll never ever- it is destiny!" she said burying her head on his chest.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"A fortune teller-"  
  
"Honestly, you believe what a fortune teller tells you?"  
  
"Yes! When three different ones call me Serenity and say basically the same thing I believe them! Besides, they are some on the best fortune tellers in the country."  
  
"Come on, you can't let some people who don't even know your decide and rule over your life! Besides, you don't have to take this too deep," he suggested. "It's only one day of work that you'll miss. Don't go to work tomorrow and have fun, just one day in your life, Honey."  
  
"Alright," she gave in. Pause. a long one. "I'm sorry, Darien, I didn't really mean to say what I said before. I mean, I really like you, but it's just that I can't bear- I'm really scared."  
  
"You shouldn't be! I mean, I can't promise you anything either, but you have to take a chance; take each day as it comes!"  
  
"You're right! To hell with the fortune tellers' prophecies!" Serena said and felt the tiredness creep upon her again. She smuggled closer to Darien, and fell asleep.  
  
Darien lay awake a little longer. He was thinking. He knew how she felt, he had also been scared to let his heart rule his life. that was, until he met Serena. He felt instantly attracted to her, and it wasn't the usual physical attraction that people feel because honestly Raye was so much more sophisticated and attractive that Serena, but there was some kind of magnet thing drawing him to her. He guessed it was what they called chemistry, but whatever it was it made him do things on an impulse, without ever feeling regret.  
  
He loved her, even if she was scared. He thought of how sharp and charming she was, yet some vulnerable and insecure. He really wanted to protect her and take away all her doubts. This young lady, so intelligent and carefree needed him, and he needed her. She made him feel special, and like he was a normal man at the same time. As he thought about her, he saw that she hadn't yet realized how strong her feelings for him were. But he knew that neither of them could twist out of each other's love. Never, never! Those fortune tellers were wrong! He kissed her forehead and had a feeling of déjà vu, like he had done that to her before, a long, long time ago. he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
The morning sun shone upon Serena, who immediately woke up. She was facing the sun, and usually she was extremely sensitive to sun light; that was how she woke up every morning during the summer. She opened her eyes to see Darien sleeping beside her, and her heart started racing, she had butterflies in her stomach and shivers down her back. She felt all good inside! He looked like an angel when he was sleeping, and she felt that it was a pity to wake him up. But then again, it was a pity not to kiss him.  
  
Serena couldn't resist it any longer, and gave him a kiss on his lips. Darien slowly opened his eyes and smiled; he kissed her and caressed her. They lay in each other's arms talking about life, mostly about Darien's life as an orphan. He had been parentless for twenty-three years now, but their death didn't really affect him as he got amnesia and did not remember them. What really irritated him was the fact that he can't remember them. It was very lucky that he was able to remember his sister after a few weeks. He talked about how he hated boarding school, but had to spend most of his life there since his uncle and aunt wanted a carefree life. He told about how his only friend was his sister, and that he only lived for the day he could go to university and live of his own. He told about how he did his last two years in one just to get out of boarding school.  
  
Serena listened. She left very lazy compared to Darien. He worked so hard to get the top grades with no one to support him. She remembered that she didn't even bother to wake up in time for school, let alone do her homework! Yet she had loving parents and a pretty smart little brother, back in her city. She was ashamed for herself, and she told it to him, making him laugh a little. She listened to Darien telling about how great life was at university on his own! He didn't bother to get friends, since most of them were into drinking parties, and he didn't want anything to do with that. But as time passed he made a close circle of friends which included Amy's, Raye's, and Lita's husbands. He told her about shock he got when he took over his family's business after university; he was suddenly famous in the country, and he was invited to balls, and his name was all over the papers! She listened to him tell her how normal and happy she made him feel, and she got so emotional with this compliment that she shed some tears.  
  
At last they got up. Serena took her morning shower as she listened to Darien complaining outside that it was only six-thirty in the morning. When she was done, she let Darien take his shower while she got dressed and made breakfast.  
  
"Gosh, Tsukino, it's only seven o'clock and you're forcing me to wake up!" he said sitting with his robe on putting syrup on one of his waffles.  
  
"Idleness is a sin, Chiba!" Serena said jokingly. "And besides, now that I'm having a day off I don't want to miss the church service at eight, and don't forget that you'll have to go home and get dressed if you want to come with me! -But you could always go back to sleep."  
  
"It's no fun going back to sleep without you around," he gave in, and they happily ate away.  
  
Then they drove to Darien's apartment and got him clothed. The concierge gave Darien strange looks when he saw the Earl in a morning robe, Serena just laughed and told the guy to get his camera out because he would never see another peer in a morning robe in his life again. The concierge blushed with embarrassment and didn't think Serena was funny.  
  
Darien dressed, and as he was leaving his room he saw the tiny blue velvet box on his nightstand. On and impulse he ran back to get it. Then as he exited his bed chamber he threw the box in this pocket. In his living room he saw Serena, who had been stressing him about being late, smiling at him with relief and muttering something about never having seen a person who took so long to dress. Darien laughed; and they were off.  
  
It was in the car that an interesting conversation developed. Serena had, in fact, been thinking of the recent incidents that had occurred between Darien and herself. There was one question hanging on her mind, and she decided to ask it right out.  
  
"What kind of relationship do we have to one another, Darien," she finally asked, seemingly out of the blue.  
  
"Girlfriend and boyfriend wouldn't sound bad to me," Darien answered after a long pause where he pretended to be thinking, playing on Serena's suspense. "Or what do you say?"  
  
"I say girlfriend and boyfriend sounds good to me!" she said happily. Darien drove on, also contented, to the Cathedral where they first met.  
  
Darien, who wasn't at all religious, was bored to death that the priest's talking. He couldn't understand why Serena liked church, and to him it seemed like forever until the sermon ended. But when it did end, he didn't hurry out, instead he even forced Serena to stay on her seat until everyone had gone, which he didn't take long as there were only a few senior citizens there.  
  
"I don't understand how you can't stand this," he commented.  
  
"Don't blame me on your choice of church! This is a catholic church, and I'm Lutheran. Lutheran services are shorter."  
  
"But why didn't you tell me that before?"  
  
"I distinctively remember telling once over the phone that protestant priests could marry. you should've remembered, but anyway, I don't object going to a catholic church once in a while! Besides, it was quite romantic of you to bring us to where we fist met!"  
  
Darien kissed his angel. Sometimes she really could melt his heart! She had just made it all mushy and squishy.  
  
"You know, Serena," he started with a hand in his pocket playing with that box. "I want to make both our wishes come true."  
  
"I know what my wish is; it can never come true." Serena concluded somewhat ungracefully. Then she added, "What's your wish?"  
  
"To marry you, Idiot!" Darien said gravely, he just couldn't help it. Just as it was easy for her to melt his heart, she could annoy and anger him as well.  
  
"Don't be angry, Darien-baby," she said puppy eyed. "This is a really serious question, and considering that we've only known each other for such a very short time, I have to think about it. I want to love my husband for ever, not divorce him after a few years, you see."  
  
Darien remained silent; he didn't know what to say. He felt hurt, but he tried to hide it. What a difficult woman that he decided to get involved with.  
  
Serena continued; she felt that she had to explain herself.  
  
"We've only met four times in the course of three months, Babe. It really feels right to be with you, and in my dreams I'm marrying you, but I think we should remain a couple for a little longer. You know how insecure I feel about this whole business."  
  
"You're right," Darien agreed. "It does really sound ridiculous when you mention the facts of our meetings. But you are the right person; I felt it from the beginning, even though you don't believe in right person. Don't stress, I'll wait forever if I have to."  
  
Serena kissed her boyfriend. She loved him! She wanted to marry him, and she knew that she had hurt him, but Michelle, Amara, and Trista had warned her. She should take it easy for a while.  
  
As they walked out hand in hand they found a little girl sitting alone on the stairs. She was hugging her knees and crying. Serena's heart shattered, she hated to see kids unhappy, so she dragged Darien to comfort the girl. She sat down beside the girl and scooped her into her body with Darien sitting on the girl's other side. The three on them felt a strange connection passing through the air, and there it was again: the feeling of a thousand years. Serena and Darien saw, for a split second, a shiny crystal, but they both dismissed the vision.  
  
"It's alright," Serena whispered to the very dark-haired girl, she looked like a gipsy. "What happened, Honey?"  
  
"I lost my mom," she said with her voice cracking.  
  
"It's alright, we'll find her! What's you name, Sweetheart?"  
  
"Hutaru."  
  
"And your mama's?"  
  
"Meioh, Trista." Hutaru breathed unhappily. Serena shone up. She remembered that Trista had told her about a daughter she had that was studying at a boarding school in the South.  
  
"Don't worry," Serena said happily, "I know who your mom is! She lives in the same apartment building as me! Come now, I'll wipe your tears and get you home."  
  
Hutaru smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"But first how would you like to have an ice cream with us? It's quite the weather for it!" Darien suggested.  
  
Hutaru brightened up a little, and Serena even more (she loved ice cream, or any kind of candy or junk food). The three stood up and walked into the city searching for a good ice cream parlour.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Finally! Grrt! No wonder I hate computers. I can't believe that I actually have to rewrite this whole think! I suffer! Feel sorry for me! Gntt! I almost got a heart attack when I read the first part of "tita-kun's" review! Sorrie I couldn't post this one sooner, but as I said, by computer has a grudge against me! Guess how many parts I have left to write??? 


	11. Invented Legend

Title: Through the Camera and Into the Picture Part 4:2 By: Ami D'Aqua Email: ami_daqua@hotmail.com Series: Sailor Moon Rating: PG-12  
  
Author's Note: Now this time it's school! Now that the first few weeks are over they start giving us heavier assignments, yesterday I stayed up till one doing school stuff, which completely sucks!  
  
Disclaimers: yeah, yeah, as I said, jail doesn't sound too bad in my point of view! ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤I nvented Legend ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Serena, Darien, and Hutaru were happy eating their ice creams in a fancy Italian place. And Hutaru was more relaxed around them when she understood that Serena knew Amara and Michelle too. She told them that she was going to be living with her mother, now that she had a secure job. She had arrived from the South only three days before.  
  
Hutaru suddenly went all quiet, as if she was remembering something. Serena and Darien waited for her to talk again. And sure enough it came after a long while.  
  
"You two are destined for each other!" She turned to Serena, "You were a princess in you past life," and then turning to Darien, "and you were a prince. You are soul mates, it's destiny."  
  
Serena and Darien looked at each other, and Darien reached for Serena's hand caressing it lightly. How he loved her!  
  
"But, but, Michelle and Amara had told me that-"Serena exclaimed surprised.  
  
"I know," Hutaru sighed. "It's very difficult for a fortune teller to know if they're really telling the present fortune or about a past or future life. My mom, Michelle, and Amara are very talented fortune tellers, but I guess that this time they told you about your past lives- I used to make the same mistake until these two organisms called Luna and Artemis taught me how to tell the difference."  
  
"But Trista told me about this life, 'cause she couldn't answer a question." Serena uttered baffled.  
  
"Mom is kind of special because she sees future lives sometimes and that's why she can't answer questions."  
  
"So all those fortune tellers really only lie!" concluded Darien. "They tell people about past or future lives when a person wants to know about the present one."  
  
"No, it's not a lie because past lives are actually very parallel to the present life. Something that happened in your past life is very likely to happen in the present life too. But sometimes it does change, of course, but that involves great will or magic."  
  
"So I did not get to be with Darien in my past life?" Serena asked curiously.  
  
"He died in battle in both of your past lives, and you followed him just a short while after." Hutaru said quietly.  
  
"You said that we were princes', but of what?" Serena pressed on.  
  
"I don't know," Hutaru admitted. "You just have a royal aura. but I can invent."  
  
Serena laughed. "Invent away!"  
  
"Well, you were Princess Serenity of the Moon. Queen Serenity Sr. had two daughters, but the eldest one was born with Guardian blood. It's a tradition that one of the Moon Kingdom's Princesses is born with Guardian Blood and therefore she becomes Pluto, the Guardian of Time. Queen Serenity's eldest daughter was taken away very young to become the apprentice of the present Pluto. When the training was done, the late Pluto retired and the new one took over. Princess Serenity, the heir of the Moon Kingdom, was born years after Pluto. Serenity never saw her sister, and her mother never found a fitting time to tell her about Pluto." Hutaru went on talking about the Silver Millennium. Hutaru told them about it so realistically that Serena wanted to hear more about her second lifetime. Hutaru invented another story.  
  
"What about my next life? Will it be in vain?" Serena asked wanting to know the answer.  
  
Hutaru gave her a weak smile. "No it will not. In your next life you'll be Neo-Queen Serenity, married to King Endymion, the Monarchs of Crystal Tokyo; a very peaceful Empire. You'll have a daughter, Small Lady. You'll love her very much, but there is another child that you'll love more; Saturn. The daughter of Pluto.  
  
"Pluto was forbidden to fall in love, but she didn't notice that Endymion and she were in love, back in the Silver Millennium, until it was too late. Pluto knew that he was destined to be with his sister. But it was too late, for Saturn was born, although she denied to everyone that it was Endymion's child.  
  
"Even if it was forbidden for Pluto to fall in love, generations of Guardians of Time had broken this rule (every Pluto to be precise) so they gave birth to Saturn, the Guardian of Death. She could bring the end of the world only by swinging her staff. And just like Pluto, Saturn took over the 'old' Saturn.  
  
"Now, Neo-Queen Serenity loved Saturn because she was of her lover's blood, Serenity could feel it, but she did not know it- until she asked Pluto.  
  
"Serenity wasn't angered to know that Darien had an affair with her sister in the Silver Millennium, because she knew that she was his only true love. He didn't know her when he was with Pluto. He knew that she was his only one when they met! His past didn't matter to Serenity, but she still loved his first born child more than her own- love is illogical.  
  
Serenity treated both daughters equally, and in time she had a third daughter, she named her Pluto. By that time Serenity could not help but to love all three of them equally. And nobody but Pluto ever found out that once Serenity had loved Saturn more that Small Lady."  
  
"So you mean to tell me that Pluto would always have an affair with the Moon Princess' soul mate?" Serena asked; her childish klutziness was back for a little while. Darien laughed at her; she was so adorable when she was clumsy!  
  
"No!" Hutaru said. "Just because this time Pluto fell in love with the Prince of Earth doesn't mean that it happened to every Pluto."  
  
"Oh," Serena said coming back to reality. "You've got a really lively imagination, Hutaru! Maybe you should be an author! And one day, I may see this story published in a bookstore!"  
  
"Yeah, I've always wished to become an author." Hutaru smiled enigmatically.  
  
"But seriously now, was it all in vain?" she thought to herself, guessing that she'd never really know.  
  
"No," Hutaru answered her thought. The she stood up and proclaimed: "I want to go home to my mommy!"  
  
"Alright, let's go! Darien, are you ready?" Serena asked, also standing up. Darien nodded and stood up too, and as the walked out he put an arm around Serena. Serena couldn't resist him so when the got out she kissed him with much ardor.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Well, according to the pattern there should be one more chapter! *YAY* Then I will be done with this story!!!! Thank you for the reviews, esp. Tita- kun! I like long reviews! Don't worry; I was aware that u were kidding! Honestly, me likes flames too, as long at you tell me what's wrong with it and how I can improve it! A. K. A. constructive flames. Not just (as some1 emailed me) "You're piece 'Breathless' was horribly written!" Anyway. ja ne, Ami-chan! 


	12. Just Because of That Little Girl

Title: Through the Camera and Into the Picture Part 4:3 By: Ami D'Aqua Email: ami_daqua@hotmail.com Series: Sailor Moon Rating: PG-12  
  
Author's Note: The Grand Finale! *drum rolls*  
  
Disclaimers: well, what's the point? The usual blah, blah!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Just Because of That Little Girl ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
The couple was walking through the city's Rose Garden enjoying the Sunday evening. They had just come out of a delicious dinner with Michelle, Amara, Trista, and Hutaru. The evening was sweet, with a soft breeze and the white waning moon turning yellowish. A few stars could be seen in the velvet sky, and there were trees here and there hanging over them curiously with their black green leaves. Darien kissed Serena gently; they both knew that it would be quite a long time until the next day like this, free from work. Serena abruptly broke the kiss, and looked at Darien with slightly amused look, trying to hide her nervousness.  
  
"Me too, Darien," she said out of the blue.  
  
"You too?" Darien echoed puzzled.  
  
Serena cocked her head to the right, and smiled. An angelic, innocent, mature, sweet, serious, beautiful smile! Darien had never seen her more beautiful, he had never felt more loved before than when he looked at her, looking at him like that. She stood on her tip toes and put her arms around Darien's neck, then brought him to her so that her lips touched his right ear.  
  
"I want to make both our wishes come true too! I was wrong this morning, not matter how insane I made your proposal sound, I would never be able to leave you," she whispered, passionately.  
  
"I know," Darien whispered back, "Which was why I was willing to wait until you were ready." Then he freed himself from Serena's arms and went took the ring box out of his pocket, going down on his knees. "Serena, please marry me," he said earnestly.  
  
"Rise, Darien, it isn't fair for you to be kneeling! Of course I'll marry you," Serena uttered with tears of emotion running down her cheeks, "Any time, anywhere!"  
  
Darien rose, and gently slipped the white gold ring, with a single pink pearl on it, around her finger. He hugged her tightly, smelling, stroking her summer gold hair. "It was my mother's," he whispered.  
  
"It's beautiful! I'm honored to have it," Serena hick-upped. She kissed his neck.  
  
So now Serena was the Earl of Shields' fiancée, and the marriage was due in the winter; January to be precise. The couple kept a low profile, as Serena still wished to continue working, and because of that they planned a very tiny wedding, with only Darien's sister and her husband; Serena's parents and brother; their four gypsy friends; Darien's cousin Lita and Ken; Darien's friend Chad and his wife Raye; and Serena's boss and friend Mina with her husband Andrew. A party of only around twenty people. The ceremony would be held in the chapel at Darien's castle, followed by a private dinner inside the castle. But of course, to avoid any suspicions, Mina would take on the role of Serenity for that day. She was ordered to only photograph the kiss and the rice parade, the maximum amount of pictures to be taken were five.  
  
But way before the wedding, only after a week or two after the engagement, Serena met up with Darien for a quick lunch in between weddings. She had something to show him; a magazine. With an amused smile she handed it to Darien. In one of the pages there was a picture of the kiss that Serena gave Darien on that faithful Sunday, as they were coming out of the ice cream parlor. The subtext was the following: "Seems like very young woman in town wants a piece of Lord Chiba, the eleventh Earl of Shields! This one has managed a kiss, now she probably wishes the young Lord to make her his Countess- dream on country girl!"  
  
Darien was infuriated at the commentary; he wanted to call the paparazzi and file a law suit against him. Serena, who knew the business only laughed! She thought it was funny. And she soothed Darien by telling him that it didn't matter what the world thought, because they both knew who fell at whose feet first! They loved each other, and that was the only important thing.  
  
"And it will be funny, Sweetie! On my article about our wedding I will put our picture next to this one and I'll write: 'Her wish did come true, Fairy Godmother (or is it Father?)! Luis Pierce is right to encourage everyone to dream. after all, wishes and dreams can come true!'"  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Oh, it is finally over! I really enjoyed writing this fic, and I hope y'all enjoyed reading it! I thank you for all your reviews: they kept me going! The radio's playing Frank Sinatra's "Strangers in the Night" as a closing anthem. Ami D'Aqua (Aug/Sept 2003) 


End file.
